The goal of the proposed enrichment activities program at Rust College is to encourage our science majors to pursue a career in biomedical field and to assist our faculty to establish independent biomedical research projects. The second goal of this project is to increase the number of students attending graduate schools. These objectives will be accomplished through the following activities. 1. Four undergraduate students will receive training on biomedical research each summer at neighboring medical schools. 2. All MBRS participants will have the opportunity to attend one scientific meeting annually to present their research data. 3. Eight seminars in biomedical research will be presented by minority role model speakers annually. 4. Two workshops on modern biomedical research techniques will be held annually on and off campus. Our minority science faculty will have the opportunity to receive research training on biomedical research each summer.